Story:Pokemon Dawn-Dusk-Twilight
Typing Picks Gym Leaders Theme: #Grass - Rosita: ''"The blooming wild flower of the island."'' Gives out the Flora Badge in Amarantha Island. ##Cherubi (Level ) ##Oddish (Level ) ##Roselia (Level ) #Steel - Quirino: ''"An aigis of unbreakable resolve."'' Gives out the Hearten Badge in Rolent City. ##Klink (Level ) ##Skarmory (Level ) ##Klefki (Level ) ##Bronzong (Level ) #Ground - Landon: ''"Resolute homefront vigilante justice."'' Gives out the Bunker Badge in Drygulp Gulch. ##Trapinch (Level ) ##Gligar (Level ) ##Golett (Level ) ##Krokorok (Level ) #Water - Fortunato: ''"Just another drop in the ocean of life."'' Gives out the Sea Badge in Tayasal Town. ##Omanyte (Level ) ##Clamperl (Level ) ##Clauncher (Level ) ##Ludicolo (Level ) #Flying - Clara: ''"She who walks at wind's edge."'' Gives out the Mistral Badge in Andenite City. ##Pidgeotto (Level ) ##Drifloon (Level ) ##Altaria (Level ) ##Xatu (Level ) #Poison - Karver: ''"Levied loose-cannon lawlessness."'' Gives out the Inked Badge in Ballad City. ##Arbok (Level ) ##Muk (Level ) ##Seviper (Level ) ##Gengar (Level ) #Bug - Rubem: ''"The lethal sting of an underestimated art."'' Gives out the Craze Badge in Timberlane Town. ##Accelgor (Level ) ##Scizor (Level ) ##Volcarona (Level ) ##Heracross (Level ) ##Pinsir [MEGA] (Level ) #Dark - Dimas: ''"The Guardian of Island of Dawn and Dusk."'' Gives the Twilight Badge in Nyx City ##Houndoom (Level ) ##Weavile (Level ) ##Sharpedo (Level ) ##Spiritomb (Level ) ##Zoroark [MEGA] (Level ) Elite Four Theme: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0Pg_Fam49c The Tetra Elite] #Electric #Fire #Ice - Brooke: ''"Frozen in Time Forever."'' ##Jynx (Level ) ##Glalie (Level ) ##Cryogonal (Level ) ##Mamoswine (Level ) ##Froslass (Level ) #Dragon - Ladon: ''"The Legendary Master of Dragons."'' ##Flygon (Level ) ##Noivern (Level ) ##Tyrantrum (Level ) ##Haxorus (Level ) ##Hydreigon (Level ) Champion Theme: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQmVyOFltV0 Final Storm] *'''Nathan Logan''': A veteran Pokemon Trainer and the current champion. Once know as proud and powerful trainer now becoming a shadow of his former self after the death of his own son after trying to capture a Legendary Pokemon. Almost lost his position due to unable to take challenges and keep himself locked away. Once he return he become a different man, and a pretty ruthless champion, crushing anyone who challenge him and crushing the spirit of those he find unworthy to face him Pokemon Picks Explanation of Lists: All 200 Pokemon included in the "First Lists" are guaranteed to be in the games. For the Second Lists, include Pokemon not already in First Lists. Different people may include the same Pokemon on the Second Lists; this is how we will determine which ones are also brought into the game. Those that are included in the most Second Lists will qualify; we're aiming for about 100 of these to bring the non-legendary total to about 300. Secondary List Picks #Vulpix #Ninetales #Skarmory #Bellsprout #Weepinbell #Victreebell #Pancham #Pangoro #Elekid #Electabuzz #Electrivire #Cacnea #Cacturne #Feebas #Milotic #Solosis #Duosion #Reuniclus #Ferroseed #Ferrothorn #Skorupi #Drapion #Ekans #Arbok #Honedge #Doublade #Aegislash #Kabuto #Kabutops #Larvitar #Pupitar #Tyranitar #Ditto #Inkay #Malamar #Carvanha #Sharpedo #Oddish #Gloom #Vileplume #Bellossom #Smoochum #Jynx #Snover #Abomasnow #Weedle #Kakuna #Beedrill #Tynamo #Eelektrik #Eelektross #Tyrouge #Hitmonchan #Hitmonlee #Hitmontop #Pumpkaboo #Gourgeist #Cryogonal #Omanyte #Omastar #Shieldon #Bastiodon #Roggenrolla #Boldore #Gigalith #Nidoran♀ #Nidorina #Nidoqueen #Swinub #Piloswine #Mamoswine #Amaura #Auroros #Gastly #Haunter #Gengar #Magby #Magmar #Magmortar #Gulpin #Swalot #Gothita #Gothorita #Gothitelle #Koffing #Weezing #Drillbur #Excadrill # # # # # # # # # # # # Zero's Picks DSS' Picks 8bit's Picks Crono's Picks=